Octillery (PS)
Octillery is an Octopus-like Pokémon that appears as a playable character for the Water team. Character Description A Pokémon that evolves from Remoraid, Octillery first appeared in Pokémon Gold & Silver. It is known to trap prey in its tentacles and smash them with its rock-hard head. It also burrows itself in holes but they also may steal other's holes too. If a foe is too strong, Octillery escapes by spewing ink at their face. Due to its tank-like appearance, Octillery learns lots of elemental moves. In PokéSmash Octillery appears as a playable character playing for the Water team. He's the slowest one of the Water Team but he makes up for it for his wide moveset and attack power. His Neutral Special is him just shooting Octazooka forward. His Side Special is him using Take Down. His Up Special is him using Bounce. His Down Special is him using Surf. His in-game description here: Octillery "That red octopus that learns various moves? Octillery enters the battlefield with all of his might! Ready to blast ink at everyone's faces or surf around the area creating chaos!" Attributes Octillery is a slow character that moves by creeping through the floor slowly. Although almost like all slow characters, he's the force of the Water team and his power greatly shows this. His defenses are a bit mediocre but still good. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Octillery flails around his tentacles. *Forward Tilt: Octillery slaps his right tentacle. *Up Tilt: Octilley claps his tentacles up. *Down Tilt: Octillery pounds his tentacles forward. *Dash Attack: Octillery headbutts forward. *Forward Smash: Octillery does a head smash forward. *Up Smash: Octillery shoots Water Gun upwards. *Down Smash: Octillery spins around on the floor while releasing water. *Neutral Aerial: Octillery does a cartwheel in the air. *Forward Aerial: Octillery slams his tentacles forward. Doing a powerful meteor smash. *Back Aerial: Octillery kicks with his back tentacles. *Up Aerial: Octillery does a headbutt upwards. This attack if performed quickly, it can become a deadly juggler move. *Down Aerial: Octillery shoots a Scald downwards. The attack may burn opponents. *Pummel: Octillery constricts the opponent. *Forward Throw: Octillery head smashes the victim. *Back Throw: Octillery flings the opponent behind him. *Up Throw: Octillery juggles the opponent with a water gun to the air. *Down Throw: Octillery rapidly jumps up and down in the downed opponent. *Floor (back): Octillery spins around on the floor and quickly jumps up to action. *Floor (front): Octillery slaps forward and backwards. *Floor (trip): Octillery does an X formation with his tentacles. *Edge (<100%): Octillery quickly climbs to the stage and rams his body forward. *Edge (100%+): Octillery climbs to the stage normally and slaps his tentacle forward. *Neutral-Special: Octillery shoots a ball of Octazooka forward. The ball may blind enemies. *Side-Special: Octillery does Take Down. This attack is just Octillery quickly ramming forward. Although he damages himself a bit too. *Up-Special: Octillery uses Bounce. He bounces upwards and then falls down the next seconds. It can also be used in the air. *Down-Special: Octillery gets on a wave and uses Surf. In the wave, you can move Octillery for a short time until the wave finishes. *Final Smash: Elemental Madness: Octillery prepares to shoot a beam and then shoots a beam made of fire, electricity, ice, grass, water, bug powers, psychic and poison. The beam does lots of damage and leaves the battlefield scarred with fire or being slippery with ice. Taunt *Up: Octillery jumps up and down confused similar to his hit animation in the 3D Pokémon games. *Side: Octillery claps his tentacles like a sea lion. *Down: Octillery does a handstand with his two tentacles. On-Screen Appearance A fishing rod (actually the Super Rod) brings Octillery to the stage. Cheer Females: Octi! Males: Lerry! Females: Octi! Males: Lerry! Victory Poses *Octillery starts clapping while being giddy. *Octillery jumps up and down. *Octillery shoots ink at the sky and then looks at the screen when he finishes. Event Matches *Event 3: Team Aqua: Defeat the Water-Pokémon with one of your characters. *Event 19: Powerhouses: Defeat the powerhouses of the teams. Role in Story Mode Octillery in PokéSmash appears as a being in help that was being attacked by a Raichu and Electrode. Once Blastoise and Feraligatr save him, he joins their team for being helped. Costumes *Normal Octillery: Octillery's normal appearance. *Shiny Octillery: Octillery's shiny appearance. *Blue Octillery: Octillery in a blue appearance. *Purple Octillery: Octillery in a purple appearance. *Indonesian Mimic Octillery: Octillery made to resemble an Indonesian Mimic Octopus. Gallery Trivia *Originally, Politoed was going to represent the Johto water Pokémon. Category:PokéSmash Category:PokéSmash Characters